


Cherry's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is given word from her long-lost grandmother that she must go back in time to the year 1940 with her friends in Nazi Germany to see her old friend Eglantine Price with her very young mother and the Rawlins siblings as someone has gone back in time to change history. Cherry must go back in order to save her family's history or else risk being non existent.





	1. Chapter 1

Last year...

Emma and Ezra came to visit the Fudo household to celebrate Grandparent's Day with Atticus, Darla, and Jessica. They were all very excited and happy. While they were having a lot of fun, Cherry stared at them through one window and she looked a little depressed and walked away while she looked quite miserable.

She took out a necklace given to her as a baby, she then squeezed it and shut her eyes as tears streamed down her face as she felt even more depressed. Her necklace soon glowed. She then removed her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and slid them back on as her necklace glowed and she tilted her head. It was an opal stone which was hers and her mother's birthstone.

"Why is it glowing?" Cherry asked.

There then came an image of a woman that Cherry had only seen in photographs.

"Grandma...?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Hello, Cherry." Mally smiled.

"Grandma...?" Cherry still asked in surprise. "Can I like, talk to the dead or something?"

"No, Cherry, because I'm not dead... I'm alive..." Mally replied.

Cherry then lowered the necklace in shock as this was a lot to take in. "How are you not dead?" she then asked.

"It's a long story, my child..." Mally replied.

Cherry then gripped the necklace and ran right home to tell her parents right away.

"I hope Cherry isn't too sad..." Michelle said to herself as she did laundry. "I miss my mother very much, but this is hard on both of us, I'm not sure who it's harder for though."

Cherry soon got to her house.

"Oh, hello, dear, did your walk make you feel better?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Mom... I saw her..." Cherry whispered shallowly. "She talked to me..."

"Who, dear?" Michelle smiled.

"Grandma." Cherry then said which made Michelle's face pale and she dropped the laundry basket right in the middle of the floor.

"What did you say?" Michelle asked.

"I saw Grandma... She's alive..." Cherry replied.

"Are you serious?" Michelle asked.

"I-I swear, I saw her and she talked to me..." Cherry replied.

"Something is wrong in the past..." Mally said to her adoptive daughter.

"Mom!" Michelle gasped.

"What do you mean, Grandma?" Cherry asked.

"Some things are changing..." Mally replied. "Michelle, do you remember when your father was away at war and we had to stay with your 'Aunt Eglantine' and those three children?"

Michelle thought about it for a moment, but then nodded once she remembered. "I remember... And we met Professor Emelius Brown..."

"I'm afraid something in the past is changing within there..." Mally replied. "Michelle, since you are powerless and I'm in the other realm with Edward Spellman, I'm afraid we can't go... But Cherry and her friend can."

"You mean me and Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, because your friend is a Wiccan and you are a dream-bender..." Mally replied. "You must travel back in time and make sure nothing happens to any of us, especially my dear friend Eglantine Price."

"Oh, Grandma, I don't know if I can..." Cherry sounded anxious.

"I believe in you Cherry." Mally said.

"Grandma..." Cherry pouted.

"Please, Cherry, promise me..." Mally replied.

Cherry then shut her eyes. "I'll try..."

Michelle then hugged Cherry.

One year later...

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch in his human form, and Sabrina were in the school gym with the other students and were waiting for Drell to come in for their physical education for the day.

"Where could he be?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, but I'm getting tired of waiting..." Harvey replied.

"Same here and this is my favorite subject next to Math." Atticus said.

"Well, I'm out of here..." Cassandra started to walk away which made Tiffany and Margo follow her.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, no point in staying if no one's gonna show." Cassandra replied.

"You could get in a lot of trouble though, especially from a certain aunt of yours~" Cherry smirked.

"Dang it." Cassandra groaned.

Tiffany and Margo then decided to go back since Cassandra was.

Drell came in, wearing a whistle around his neck as he stood with Ms. Magrooney. "Sorry we're late, guys, we had a... Umm... Teacher's meeting..."

"Today, we're going to play dodgeball," Ms. Magrooney said. "Instead of the usual boys vs girls, we'll have two captains: Atticus and Cassandra."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cassandra said.

"I'll pick Cherry." Atticus then said, picking his best friend first even if she wasn't much of a sports fan.

"You can have her." Cassandra then scoffed.

"Your turn to pick, Cassandra." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Tiffany." Cassandra said.

Later on, the teams were all paired out and the game began. Drell and Ms. Magrooney dully watched until the bell would ring for the next class and the kids would go into the locker room to get out of their gym uniforms. The game went on for a while, but in the end, Atticus's team was the winner.

"All right, hit the showers!" Ms. Magrooney told the others.

After class, the students were dismissed.

"Hold it right there!" Drell called to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "I wanna see you all immediately."

"Atticus and friends are in trouble~" Tiffany mocked.

"How do you get in trouble with the gym teacher?" Margo laughed as they walked with Cassandra.

"We're not in trouble." Atticus said.

The other students then left. Sabrina looked to them and she then left with Harvey.

"What's up, Drell?" Atticus asked once it was just the five of them.

"It's time..." Drell told Cherry.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

Drell nodded.

Cherry then took out her necklace which was given to her when she was a baby. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive..." Drell put his arm around her. "Come on, kid, I'll walk you there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wherever you are taking Cherry; you're taking me along." Atticus said.

"Me as well." Mo added.

"Same here." Patch finished.

"This mostly concerns Cherry..." Drell replied. "I didn't think you'd all want to come along."

"Yes, we do." Atticus said.

"Well... Okay..." Drell shrugged. "Everyone, come with me."

They all soon followed Drell to where he was going to take them. They were down in the school cellar and there was the door to the Netherworld which was invisible to mortal eyes. Cherry clutched her necklace as she followed the warlock and she was thinking back to her early childhood of when she spent a lot of time with her grandmother before her unfortunate travel away from the family.

"So, what's up, Drell?" Mo asked.

"You all have to go to London..." Drell said. "From the war times."

"The War?" the others asked.

"Yes, the war against Nazi Germany..." Drell replied as he showed them a map from 1940. "Not only does Cherry's grandmother and mother go to Eglantine Price, but there are also three children who need to be kept safe from the battle: The Rawlings siblings."

"The Rawlings siblings? Never heard of 'em." Patch said.

"I sorta know them..." Cherry replied. "My mom said that when she was a little girl and she and Grandma stayed with Aunt Eglantine, there were three kids who stayed with them and they found out about Eglantine's and Grandma's witch abilities."

"They did?" Mo asked.

"That's what I heard anyway." Cherry replied.

"You must go there and make sure the time is set right, rumor has it in the Supernatural Realm that somebody has traveled back in time to stop the events from happening which would lead to your mother dying young and you will never be born." Drell told her.

"But who would want to go back in time and change the past?" Atticus asked.

"We can't trace who it is, but it must be someone bad..." Drell replied.

Atticus thought about it before his face paled. "You don't think my Uncle Sombra's trying to keep Cherry from being born so then we'll never become best friends?"

"I hadn't considered that, but it sounds likely now that you mention it." Drell replied.

"We better get going then." Patch said.

Drell nodded, then pulled out a cauldron and cracked open a spell book and put in the ingredients before reciting the time portal spell.

'This is kind of reminding me of when Ursula made that one potion for Ariel.' Atticus thought to himself.

Drell put a hand in and yelled out.

"Too hot, Drell?" Patch asked.

"Too cold!" Drell replied as he stirred the concoction.

"Willy Wonka flashbacks..." Cherry said before sighing about the chocolateer who was a friend of hers now since her friend Katie was happily married to him.

"When will it be ready?" Mo asked.

"One more thing..." Drell said before looking over the spell book ingredient list. "Oh... I need a hair sample from a virgin."

Mo and Atticus blushed to each other before Drell plucked a hair out of Cherry's head and put it into the cauldron.

"Ow! Why me?!" Cherry glared.

Drell then stirred and the fog rose and a time portal opened up. "Perfect 'timing'." he then said with a wink before laughing at his own bad joke.

The only response he got was silence.

"All right, come on, go, go, go!" Drell told them.

"What about you?" Patch frowned.

"Ah, you'll be fine without me..." Drell replied. "Besides, it's best I don't get involved."

"Okay." Cherry said.

"Go on, go!" Drell told them.

They all then went through the time portal and yelled out as they were flying all around and going to 1940 England.

"Good luck!" Drell called out.

The portal then closed after they flew in through it.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a man painting a sign as an officer drove by and the painter thought maybe he was a Nazi in disguise. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch then appeared.

"Did we make it?" Mo asked.

"I think so..." Atticus looked around. "Welcome to the world without technology."

"What?!" Cherry exclaimed.

"It's the 1940's..." Atticus replied.

"My dad isn't even born yet!" Cherry panicked.

"Calm down." Patch said.

"Fine..." Cherry pouted.

"Oh... So green and pure..." Mo knelt by the grass and stroked it. "It's so beautiful."

"Ever since you met those two siblings of yours, you've become more into nature." Cherry said.

"I like this side of you." Atticus smiled as he knelt beside Mo. 

"I can hear the heartbeat of Mother Earth." Mo smiled as she put her ear against the grass. 

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What? At least I'm not evil like when I turned evil with Gloriosa when she went crazy when she had too much magic." Mo said.

"That was nutty..." Patch agreed. 

Mo sighed. "I just loved seeing them again... I didn't think I had brothers and sisters before I met Angel, but I guess I did."

"Good thing we gave them directions to the Brown house." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Mo said softly. "I asked them to come for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"And they are going to be happy to join." Patch smiled.

Mo smiled back. 

Atticus then took the lead as they wandered through the streets of England to find where they were supposed to be going. There was a youngish red-haired woman who was holding her blonde daughter's hand as they were on the streets.

"Stay close, dear..." the woman told her daughter. "We should find Aunt Eglantine around here."

'I think I just found them.' Patch thought to himself as he spotted the mother and daughter.

The girl stopped for a moment and bent down to buckle her shoe. The woman then stopped to make sure her daughter could get it, but saw it was being rather difficult, she then looked around to make sure no one was looking and pointed her finger which made a spark of magic fix up the shoes.

"Thank you, Mother." the girl smiled. 

"Come on, let's get going." the woman then took her hand again.

"Patch, slow down!" Atticus voice called out.

Patch smiled as he came toward the two. The girl screamed and hid behind her mother.

Patch then kept his distance and smiled up to them, then looked to the woman. 'Wow, Cherry's grandmother looks really gorgeous here...' he then thought to himself at young Mally's beauty which never seemed to fade.

"I am so sorry my dog scared your daughter, he didn't mean to." Atticus said as he finally caught up to Patch.

"Michelle, come on out, it's all right..." Mally called to her adoptive daughter.

Michelle came up and held her mother's hand. "I had a dog back home named Snoopy, he's a cocker spaniel."

"He sounds nice." Atticus smiled as Mo and Cherry came over.

"He used to chase birds." Michelle giggled.

"He did?" Patch asked.

"Yeah..." Michelle giggled. "He always looked so confused when they would fly away."

"Wait, you aren't surprised that Atticus's dog Patch can talk?" Mo asked.

"I talk to animals all the time, especially my mother's friends, cuz they're--" Michelle was about to say.

"Michelle, darling, please no hogging the conversation..." Mally smiled nervously.

"Oh, sorry, Mother." Michelle said.

Mally then looked to them and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Your puppy speaks... Is he a familiar?"

"Uh, yes?" Atticus smiled nervously/innocently.

"Then you are magic too." Mally then said.

"Yes," Atticus replied. "I'm a Wiccan."

"Wiccan, eh?" Mally asked. "Well, I suppose you should know now... I am a witch."

Cherry didn't say anything, she was too busy absorbing meeting her grandmother to say or do anything.

"Like the magical kind?" Mo asked.

"Of course the magical kind," Mally smirked. "You think I'm a bad woman?"

Michelle looked nervous since her mother could be strict at times.

"Oh, wait, where are my manners? We haven't even been introduced to each other yet." Mally said.

Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo gave their names.

"My name is Malovea Youngblood, and this is my daughter, Michelle," Mally introduced. "Her father is away at war."

"We're going to see my Aunt Eglantine." Michelle added in.

"Do you mind if we come along?" Mo asked.

"I suppose that would be all right..." Mally said as Michelle was giving Patch a belly rub, and where Patch, being a dog, really enjoyed it.

Michelle giggled and cooed to the dalmatian puppy.

"I can tell your daughter is an animal lover." Mo smiled.

"Yes, I suppose she is..." Mally agreed. "Come along, Michelle."

"Coming, Mother." Michelle said.

Mally took Michelle's hand and walked with her. There was no other woman known as Eglantine, at least, not yet.

'This is so strange, being with Cherry's grandmother and mother at such young ages.' Mo thought to herself.

Cherry felt the same way of course for obvious reasons.

There were three children, two boys and a girl, who were with bags and dressed warmly as a woman was sending off a bunch of children to stay with someone else as their parents were in war or staying safe at home. What the three children didn't know was that they would soon be on an adventure.

"Those must be the Rawlins siblings." Patch said to himself quietly.

"Don't you dare try to run off by yourself again." Atticus whispered to Patch.

"Sorry..." Patch replied softly.

"You're going to run off anyways, aren't you?" Atticus sighed as he saw Patch ran off to the Rawling siblings. "Yeah, he is."

"Maybe you should've had a cat." Cherry said in slight deadpan.

The younger boy knelt down in front of Patch and played with him while his siblings looked bored and worried. Patch decided to get the boy's siblings to join the fun.

"The Rawlins three: Charles, Carrie, and Paul." the woman announced.

The three kids nodded their heads once their names were called. The woman then went across the street outside as Mally and Michelle came inside and there was a vehicle parked outside.

"Who owns that vehicle?" Mo asked.

"That would be Miss Price, dears, she's expecting mail from me, I'll be right back." the woman said as she was on her way out.

"Oh, boy, Aunt Eglantine!" Michelle cheered.

"That was fast." Atticus smiled.

"That thing looks like it's run on sulfur..." Mo pouted at the green smoke emitted from Eglantine's vehicle.

"Yeah." Cherry coughed in agreement.

Eglantine went into the shop and was given something she called a parcel from a Professor Emelius Browne. While they watched, Patch then got the kids to have some fun by pretending to be soldiers in the army.

"This chap sure knows how to have fun." Charles smiled.

Patch smiled back to the kids.

"Attack!" Carrie laughed as she played with one of the swords.

Patch soon howled, acting as if he was going into battle.

"You're going down, boys!" Carrie glared with a smirk.

Michelle wandered over, wanting to join in and play with them. Patch started to bark at what looked like a horse they were playing with. The kids then shouted as they played their little game. Charles sat on the horse with a helmet on.

'Should he be playing on that?' Patch thought to himself.

"Children, this is Miss Price," the woman came in after she made the kids settle down and pay attention. "Charles, Carrie, and Paul Rawlins. All the way from London."

"How do you do?" Eglantine greeted the children.

The kids then replied, giving small and polite greetings.

"Hi, Aunt Eglantine." Michelle hugged her godmother.

"Hello, dear." Eglantine smiled.

Michelle smiled up to her godmother.

Eglantine then hugged her goddaughter with one arm and looked to the woman. "Ah, Mally."

"Hello, Eglantine." Mally smiled.

Mally and Eglantine then shared a hug together.

"Aw! A sister reunion." Mo smiled.

"Oh, no, we're not sisters, Mally's just my best friend." Eglantine explained.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"We go way back..." Mally smiled.

The woman then introduced the Rawlins siblings to Eglantine.

"Looks like you have some new roommates." Mally told Michelle about the Rawlins siblings.

Patch nodded in agreement. Michelle looked over curiously and smiled once she saw there was a girl among the group.

"Wait, what?" Eglantine asked.

"Oh, the government is trying to evacuate as many children as possible all over the country." the woman told Eglantine.

"Very sensible..." Eglantine smiled weakly. 

"But today they've sent us 45," the woman continued. "And I've had to find homes for them all on very short notice. These are the last three. All right, children, pick up your things."

The Rawlins siblings soon nodded before going to pick up their things.

"You're not suggesting that I take these children into my house?" Eglantine replied to the woman.

"Exactly." the woman nodded.

"It would be good for you." Mally said.

"I'm sorry, but that's quite out of the question..." Eglantine replied uneasily. "Except for Michelle, children and I don't get on."

"I'll believe you, Miss," Charlie said before calling to his siblings. "Come on, everyone, back to London."

"Hooray!" Carrie and Paul cheered as they followed their brother.

"I don't think that would be wise." Atticus said.

"Be quiet." the woman snapped to them.

"Miss, Malovea and I have work to do..." Eglantine replied uneasily. "Much important work--"

'She doesn't really want to have them in her house it seems.' Mo thought to herself.

"Eglantine, you live alone, it might be good for you..." Mally encouraged. "Besides, you're like a sister to me."

"Please." Michelle begged Eglantine.

"Besides, according to these papers, you have no choice." the woman handed a form to Eglantine.

"Very well, if that is the case, then I shall take them into my house with the understanding that you find a more suitable home as soon as possible." Eglantine replied after glancing through the paper.

"Come along." the woman then smiled and let out a comforting hand to the Rawlins siblings.

"I have a feeling she might get attached to them." Mo whispered.

"That's usually what happens overtime..." Atticus nodded to her.

"Is that another delivery from Professor Emelius Browne?" Mally asked Eglantine.

Eglantine nodded. "I'll show it to you later tonight."

Patch started to sniff the package. Atticus helped the kids with their bags, amazing them with how strong he really was.

"Wow." The Rawling siblings said.

Atticus smiled to them as they made their way out with Eglantine. Mally made sure that Eglantine was careful with the kids while Michelle looked very shy, but had a friendly smile.

"Wow, who knew Cherry's mom was shy?" Patch whispered.

"I'll say." Atticus whispered back in agreement as Cherry's mother was rather vibrant and talkative in the present day.

"Are you going to drop by later?" The pastor asked Eglantine.

"Why?" Eglantine replied.

"Oh, we have spiritual deeds to discuss, do we not?" The pastor smiled about the kids.

"That won't be necessary, they won't be with me very long." Eglantine replied before starting her vehicle to take the others back to her cottage.

'Oh, she'll change her mind later on.' Mo thought to herself.

"Hang on tight, Michelle." Mally told her adoptive daughter.

"Mother, I hope Daddy and Barbie will be all right." Michelle pouted about her sister and father.

"They'll be fine, I promise you." Mally cooed.

Once everyone was in the side car, they were off to Eglantine's house.


End file.
